


An ASStonishing Mistake

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Concerned Castiel, Doctor Castiel, Embarrassed Dean, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Prompt Fic, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Toy Mishap, Situational Humiliation, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean has an accident with a sex toy that lands him in the emergency room.  He's embarrassed, thoroughly humiliated and to make matters even worse, he has the sexiest doctor he's ever seen in his life taking care of him.  He just wishes he could crawl into a hole and die, but first, he needs the sexy doctor to correct his mistake.  Doctor Castiel Novak is about the see a side of Dean Winchester that Dean never expected.  Why do the fates hate him like this?Or do they?





	An ASStonishing Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I could not resist the opportunity to write something on, especially after I spent a good 5 minutes cackling like an idiot as I pictured it. It's just a prompt, I'm not a doctor but I researched what the procedure would be in a situation like this and well, let's just say tiny anal plugs are NOT in my future! Yikes!
> 
> And the fidget spinner part? Yeah, that really happened. I saw it one of those "Horrors of the ER" pages on FB. It was a nine year old boy. So enjoy THAT image!
> 
> I hope you like this story.

[](https://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1499553309.jpg)   


 

Sam could hear his brother from his room across the hall, even with his noise cancelling headphones in, and it was starting to piss him off.

 

“Dean!  Can’t you wait til I’m not home to do that?!”  He yelled.

 

“I’m not-”  His brother started to reply.  “Fuck you, Sammy.”

 

More moaning ensued, and as much as Sam tried to ignore it, he couldn’t.  It had been going on for hours.  There was no way his brother’s stamina was _that_ good.  He got up, leaving his book and iPod on his bed and walked over to his brother’s room.  He knocked once before opening the door and poking his head in.  Dean was lying in the bed, his face contorted in pain.

 

“What’s wrong?”  He was immediately worried, and now he was kicking himself for having snapped at his brother like he had.

 

“It’s nothing, Sammy.  I’ll…”  Dean tried to take a deep breath but it came out as a whimper. 

 

“Don’t you even try to tell me you’ll be ok, it’s clear you won’t be.  Do you need to go to the hospital?”

 

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at his brother in terror.

 

“No!  At least, not yet.”

 

Sam frowned.  “What does that mean?  Is it your appendix?”

 

“No, not my appendix.”  There was sweat beading on Dean’s brow and every little movement he made had him whimpering. 

 

“You’re in obvious pain.  I’m going to take you to the hospital.  They’ll be able to fix you.”  Sam wasn’t letting his brother argue with him on this one.  He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, and then helped his brother into them.  Dean wasn’t able to reach his feet to put on his socks and shoes, so Sam did that for him too.  He grabbed Dean’s wallet and shoved it in his brother’s pocket, along with his cell phone, and then guided him out to the car.

 

“You’re really scaring me, Dean.  Do I need to call mom and dad?”

 

“Don’t you dare!” Dean warned.  “I’ll be fine!”

 

Sam frowned, not really convinced of that.  The way Dean kept grabbing at his stomach and grimacing told him the man was cramping.  Maybe it was food poisoning.

 

“Did you eat something bad?”

 

“Maybe.  Yeah, I bet this is food poisoning.”  Dean nodded eagerly. 

 

“I hope that’s all it is.”  Sam muttered as he lowered his brother down into the passenger seat of the Impala.  He went around and got in behind the wheel.  “We’ll get you to the hospital and let them figure it out.”

 

 

Dean sat clutching his stomach and staring out the window the entire ride and when they got there, Sam went to fetch a wheelchair for him.  Reluctantly Dean allowed the two orderlies that came out to assist him with getting out of the car and into the chair.  It was humiliating enough knowing he even needed to be here.  He’d never live it down if Sam knew the real reason he’d even needed to come to the emergency room, but sitting at home and waiting for the issue to somehow, by some miracle fix itself wasn’t working, and now he was genuinely scared for his own safety.  He was wheeled inside where Sam was talking with the nurses behind the counter.

 

“Go park the car and wait in the lobby.”  Dean told him.

 

“You don’t need me back there with you?”  Sam asked.  The look of concern on his face was almost laughable.  If he knew the truth…

 

“Nah, I’ll be fine.  If there’s really something wrong I’ll have a nurse get you.”  Dean grunted as another cramp wracked his body.

 

“Ok.  You better let them know I’m waiting out here though.”  Sam slowly backed up towards the doors.

 

“Yeah, I will.”  Dean waved his brother off and closed his eyes as another wave of pain washed over him.  He shouldn’t hurt this bad.

 

The orderlies took him straight back into the ER where he was brought to an empty room and lifted up onto the bed.  He whimpered as another shockwave of pain rolled through him.  A nurse appeared less than a minute later.  It was humiliating how much she reminded him of his mother.

 

“Well, we work quickly here, but not so fast that your name is in the system yet.  What is your name, handsome?”  She asked.

 

“Dean.”  He replied through gritted teeth.

 

“Well, Dean, what’s going on here?  I can see that you’re in pain.  Do you have any idea what’s going on?”

 

He winced.  Hell yes he knew what was going on.

 

“Y-yeah, but you can’t say a word to my brother.”

 

She cocked an eyebrow as she leaned on the railing of his bed.

 

“There are laws in place.  I couldn’t tell him even if I wanted to.”

 

He searched her eyes for a second, making sure she wasn’t lying.

 

“I was…um, playing with…something…and it…uh, it’s… _stuck_.”

 

She nodded slowly.  “You have something lodged in your anus, is that what you’re telling me?”

 

He let out a particularly whiny moan.  “Yes, ok?  This does _not_ get back to my brother!”

 

“You think you’re the first person to get something lodged up their bum?  Cause you’re not.  Not even this week.  I swear, I deal with more genitalia issues than most.  Just last week I had a kid in here that got one of them fidget spinners stuck on his penis.”  She frowned.  “Please tell me it’s not a fidget spinner stuck in you.”

 

Dean’s eyes grew wide.  “N-no!  It’s a plug!  But it’s too small, I guess.  I wanted something small that I could hide in the back of my closet.  But it’s too small, and it sort of just…”  He made a motion like he was sticking it in, “And it just…sucked it up.  I tried to get it out, but I think I made it worse.  I’ve been in so much pain since I tried.”

 

“How long ago did that happen?”  She asked.  His face crumpled as he began to cry.  God, this was so humiliating.

 

“Last night, around midnight.  I was supposed to have the house to myself, but my brother came home early from his date.  He lives with me, and I sort of panicked and I clenched and-”

 

She patted his shoulder and pressed her lips together in an attempt to hide her amusement.  “I get it.  So it’s just a normal anal plug?  What material?”

 

“Stainless steel.”

 

She typed something into the tablet she pulled from her pocket.  “Oh good, you’re in the system now.  I’m going to take your temp and draw some blood.  After that, I’ll give you something for the pain.”

 

“N-no aspirin.  I’m allergic.” 

 

“That’s fine, I have something better than that.”  She winked and that set him a little bit at ease as she got started.  More waves of pain wracked his body and he groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“You have a bit of a temp.  We’re going to keep an eye on that.” 

 

She drew the blood and set the vials on the counter for the moment.

 

“Ok, Dean, I’m going to give you something for the pain, and you’re going to relax while I get the doctor.  This plug will need to be extracted.  Since it’s stainless steel and not rubber, we need to be extra careful.”

 

He watched her get a needle out of her pocket and then she was cleaning a spot on his arm and injecting him with a clear liquid.  Almost immediately the pain subsided.  A sigh passed his lips.  This was the first bit of relief he’d gotten in more than 12 hours.

 

“I’ll be back in a little while with the doctor.  You just sit back and let the meds do their work.” 

 

Dean closed his eyes, not even realizing he had drifted off until he heard voices in the room again.  One was particularly deep.

 

“He has a what now?  A plug?”  The deep voice was asking.

 

“Yep, an anal plug is lodged in his rectum.  Apparently it’s a small one, he said, and the pain didn’t start until after he tried to retrieve it.”  Dean recognized her voice as the nurse that had given him the shot.

 

“Well, we need to do an x-ray.” 

 

“We can’t, it’s stainless steel.”

 

“Christ.  Ok, get the proctoscope then.  I need to know how it’s resting in there, and whether I can extract it just with my hand.  He’s sedated?”

 

“Oh yeah, he’s cramping real bad.  I’m sure he has as serious need to use the bathroom, it’s been…”  There was silence and Dean figured she was checking her watch.  “He put it in 16 hours ago.”

 

“Well, go on and get me the proctoscope and we’ll take a look, see how far back it is.  I’ll talk to him and get some more backstory if I can.”  The man sighed.  Dean had concluded, even in his morphine haze, that this was the doctor.  When a shadow fell over his face, he opened his eyes and found himself looking up at the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life.  The fates were clearly out to get him.

 

“Hello, Mr. Winchester.”

 

Dean wanted to crawl into a hole and just die.   He looked away in shame.

 

“Yeah, hi.  I know, you must think I’m some sort of pervert.  I didn’t do this on purpose.”

 

The doctor blinked in surprise, and he caught the movement from the corner of his eye.

 

“I would never think such a thing.  Accidents happen.  I do have a few questions though.”

 

Dean sighed and turned back to look at him.  Damn the doctor-his tag said Novak, was so freaking attractive, with dark hair and big blue eyes.  He was looking at him with a concerned expression that reminded him of Sam. 

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“Well, let’s start with this.  Do you know how big the plug is?”

 

“I think the package said four inches.”

 

“Alright, and it’s definitely stainless steel?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“And how would you describe the pain?

 

“Horrible cramps, like they’re sending pain through my entire body.  It feels like…”  Dean grimaced.  “It feels like maybe it’s turned and the pointy end is digging in some place?  All I know is that it fucking hurts every time I cramp.”

 

The doctor nodded as he listened.  “Alright, and on a scale of 1 to 10, how would you measure the pain?”

 

“Well, maybe a seven when I’m not cramping, but a nine to ten when I am.” 

 

“And how is the pain with the medication?”

 

“About a two.”  Dean replied.

 

The doctor smiled and patted his arm.  “Good.  What I am going to do a rectal exam, see if I can determine the angle and depth of the plug with my hand.  If I can’t, then I will take a look inside you with a tool called a proctoscope, which is a glorified flashlight for fitting into tight spaces.  From there we should be able to determine the angle it’s at, and I should be able to see if I can retrieve it myself.  After that I’ll run some tests to make sure nothing has torn.”  His expression turned serious.  “I need to ask this.  There’s nothing else up there, is there?”

 

Dean groaned and covered his face with both of his hands.

 

“No, ok?  I was lonely, I was horny, I bought a toy that was supposed to have good recommendations, and _this_ happened.  This is humiliating enough!”

 

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of.  If anything, the fault is with the manufacturer, not you.  I’m here to help you, not humiliate you.”  The doctor spoke calmly, his tone soothing as he walked to a box on the wall and grabbed a pair of gloves. 

 

“What are you gonna do?”  Dean did not like the idea of this gorgeous man sticking his fingers up his ass.  Well, not in _this_ setting, at least.

 

“I’m going to do a real quick rectal exam.  If I cannot reach it with my fingers, then I’ll use the proctoscope to try and see the plug.  Even if I’m able to remove it though, we’re still going to run some tests and make sure there are no perforations to your colon.”

 

“Perforations?”  Now Dean was getting scared.  “The tip wasn’t sharp though.”

 

“But your attempts to remove it might have angled it in a way that it could have caused damage.  We need to make sure that you’re not injured worse than just having it wedged wrong.”  Doctor Novak walked to the end of the table and pulled back the blanket that had been played over Dean’s legs.  The man was still dressed, save for his shoes.  He sighed and pulled the gloves off.

 

“Sorry, I can’t bend to get my clothes off, and I don’t want my brother knowing what I did, not that I want him seeing me naked either.”

 

“It’s fine, I’m going to take your pants off first.”  He stuffed the gloves in the pocket of his lab coat before reaching up to pull Dean’s pants off.  “And now your underwear.”

 

“Oh God…”  Dean whined and buried his face in his hands again as the doctor slid his underwear off.

 

“Ok, what I’m going to do is turn you on your side.”  The doctor moved back up the bed and eased Dean onto his side.  He fetched a clean pair of gloves and a bottle of something Dean couldn’t see clearly, and then he was pulling the curtains closed so no one out in the halls could see in. 

 

“Take a deep breath and relax.”

 

Dean tried.  He squeezed his eyes shut as a slick finger breached his rim.  It wasn’t painful, but the way the doctor was searching around was definitely not how he pictured the first time someone else putting their finger in his butt would be.

 

“I can touch it, but I can’t get my finger around it.  It feels like it’s wedged sideways, with the base digging into your prostate.  That’s why you’re in so much pain.”  The doctor withdrew his finger.  Dean heard the sound of the gloves being snapped as he removed them.

 

“So now what?”  Dean dropped a hand and peeked out at the handsome doctor.

 

“Now, we take a better look and see about how we can get it out without surgery.”

 

Dean was pretty sure his heart stopped as the doctor covered him back up with the sheet and slipped from the room.  This was definitely the most humiliating thing he’d ever experienced in his life.

 

 

He wasn’t even aware that he’d dozed back off until the sound of people talking again woke him up.  Dean tried to roll onto his back but a hand on his hip held him in place. 

 

“Stay still, Mr. Winchester.”  It was the nurse from earlier.  He noticed a name tag this time.  Jessica.  For some ridiculous reason he was glad her name wasn’t Mary.

 

“What’s happening?”  He was groggy and had lost track of how much time had passed.

 

“Doctor Novak here is getting ready to take a look and see just where the plug is.”  She explained.

 

He covered his face with his hands again.  This was a nightmare.  Why did he have to experiment?  Why had he chosen an anal plug instead of a dildo?  A dildo wouldn’t have gotten stuck.  There was the snap of gloves again and low conversation between the doctor and what sounded like two nurses.  Great, this day just kept getting better and better.  All he could hope was that this didn’t end up on one of those crazy ER stories he always saw on Facebook.  He squeezed his eyes shut as something that was definitely _not_ a finger slid inside his butt.

 

“Well, it’s turned almost completely sideways.  It will be unpleasant to extract.”  The doctor was speaking very low, almost in a whisper but Dean heard him clearly.

 

“What do you mean “unpleasant”?  Is it going to like, tear me up or something?” 

 

The doctor looked up at him, his blue eyes unreadable.

 

“It is not going to tear you up, there are no sharp parts that I can see, but there may be some bruising with the size of the base.  I need to get that out first.  The rest should just slide out.  At this point it’s pressing right into your prostate which is filled with nerves, but it’s not pressing against it in a pleasant way.  It’s putting a load of pressure on one specific nerve which is what is causing all the pain.  There is swelling involved which is increasing pressure.  I need you to relax.  Jess, give him another 2 of the sedative.”

 

The nurse appeared in front of him again.  “We’re gonna knock you out, remove it, run a few tests, and then you should be ok to go home.”  


“Good, I don’t want to be awake for this, it’s humiliating enough as it is.”  He grumbled and held his arm out to her.  She cleaned a spot and injected the sedative.  The last thing he remembered before it was lights out was someone discussing the pros and cons of anal plugs. 

 

 

Dean awoke some time later, his eyes slowly fluttering open as he fought against the sedative.  He was on his back with the blankets pulled up to his neck.  The room was empty, the lights dimmed, but he could hear activity out in the hall.  Voices just outside his room sounded familiar and he struggled to hear what they were saying.  It was next to impossible though.  A moment later the door opened and the curtain was pulled back.  He looked up to see Doctor Novak standing there.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Exhausted, but ‘s ok, I didn’t sleep at all last night, I was in too much pain.”  Dean pulled a hand out from under the blanket to cover his mouth as he yawned.

 

“I’m glad you were able to get some rest.  I would recommend taking a few days off from work to rest, so that your body can heal.”

 

“Did anything tear?”  Dean asked.  Doctor Novak shook his head.

 

“No, nothing at all, but as I suspected, you’re going to be very sore and bruised.  I’m sure your prostate would appreciate about a week’s rest from any further stimulation.”

 

Dean groaned and dragged his other hand out from under the blankets so he could cover his face again.

 

“I don’t like, make a habit out of that!”

 

“Hey, I don’t judge.  I would err on the side of caution though.  The base on that plug was small, and an incident like that could happen again if you’re not careful.”  Doctor Novak scribbled something down on a prescription pad.  “You’re going to have some pretty painful bowel movements for the next few days.  I recommend a laxative and staying very close to the bathroom.  Everything will be sore.  I’m prescribing you something for the pain.  Take it as needed, but no more than four times a day.  I also recommend a follow up with your primary.  You don’t have to be embarrassed to do that either.  We have confidentiality agreements and we don’t betray a patient’s trust.”

 

Dean accepted the piece of paper that was jabbed against the back of his hand and looked up into the doctor’s smiling face. 

 

“Did you really suggest I get a bigger anal plug?” 

 

“Well, a dildo or vibrator would probably be safer, but…yes, if you like that sort of thing, one with a larger base that cannot breach the rim would probably be a better option.”

 

Dean’s face turned ten shades of red and he forced himself to look away.  He was not discussing sex toys with a real life “Doctor Sexy”.

 

“I’ll, uh, keep that in mind.”

 

“Did you have any questions?”  The doctor asked.

 

“Is sitting going to hurt?”

 

“Yes, quite a bit actually.”

 

Dean face palmed.  Great.

 

“What do I tell my brother?  Cause I’m sure as heck not telling him I had a plug stuck inside me.”

 

The doctor thought for a long moment.  “You could just say it was an impaction.  Or say it’s a virus, and it has to pass through your system.  An intestinal virus.”

 

“I guess.  Damn.”  Dean tried to sit up but ended up gasping when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his rim.

 

“Easy.  Like I said, I’d spend a couple of days taking it easy.  Too much stress or too much fiber will irritate your colon and rectum.  You definitely don’t want that.”

 

“Thank you, for, uh, everything you did.  I’m sorry I was stupid and that you had to help with this.”  Dean apologized.  The doctor’s smile was friendly.

 

“It’s my job, and I’m glad I could help.”

 

He bid Dean a good afternoon before slipping from the room.  For several minutes Dean laid back on the bed and just stared at the curtain the handsome doctor had exited through.  He would never get to see the man again, and well, considering _how_ they met, that was probably a good thing.  Even if he didn’t come across men that good looking very often. 

 

Across the room his phone vibrated with a text.  Most likely it was Sam.  With a hiss of pain he managed to sit up and swing his legs over the edge of the bed.  He slid down until his feet were on the floor and hurried to grab his underwear and get them on before a nurse or heaven forbid, Doctor Novak walked back in.  It took a bit of balancing to get his pants on, and he had to sit back down to tie his shoes.  Even though the pain killers in his system were still sort of working, there was a horrible, sharp pain that shot through him as he struggled to get his shoes tied.  Digging in his pocket he found his phone and pulled it out.  It turned out there were several texts from his brother. 

 

 **Me:**   Don’t worry, Sammy, I’m done, I’ll be out soon.  Still on pain killers so you need to drive.

 

Sam immediately texted back.

 

 **Sam:**   But you’re ok?

 

 **Me:**   Yeah.  I got a bad bug, in my intestines.  They gave me something for the pain.  It has to run its course so I need to let Benny know I won’t be in for a few days.

 

 **Sam:**   Ok, you just worry about getting better.

 

Dean snorted and scrubbed a hand down his face.  He just had to wait for someone to come and release him.

 

 

**_One Month Later~_ **

 

“Dean, can you get the customer that just walked in?  Charlie had that doctor’s appointment today and went home early.”  Benny called from his spot under the Beamer he was working on.  Dean looked up from the engine he’d been working on and saw a man wandering in the waiting area.

 

“Yeah, ok.”

 

He wiped his hands off on the rag in his pocket as he started for the door.  The lobby was empty, all of their customers for that day having been taken care of already.  The clock said it was ten to five. They closed at five.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

At the sound of his voice, the man turned around to face him.  In that moment Dean wished the earth would just open up and swallow him whole.  Doctor Novak was standing in his lobby staring at him in shock.

 

“Mr. Winchester!”

 

And fuck, the gorgeous doctor _remembered his name_.

 

“It’s just Dean here.  Uh, how can I help you, doc?”

 

“Well, this place was referred to me, and I thought I would stop by and see if I could get an appointment?  Do you take appointments?”

 

Dean moved around to stand behind the counter.  Charlie kept two calendars, one in paper form on her desk and one on the computer.  He grabbed the paper one.

 

“We do, especially if it’s major work that needs to be done.  What were you needing?”

 

“Well, a few things actually.  My car is getting rather old, and she’s not running as smoothly anymore.  I think the engine might be going out, or maybe it’s the transmission?  I know you close in a few minutes, but I was hoping someone could take a look at it maybe tomorrow and tell me what’s going on.  Then from there I can arrange with someone here to get all of the work that needs to be done.  I’m off work tomorrow so I can really do whatever time you have available.”  Doctor Novak had moved closer and his hands were on the counter as he watched Dean flip through the calendar to reach the next day.

 

“I can take a look at nine tomorrow or at 2:15.  We’re short staffed at the moment, and we have nine already on the books, but I’ll definitely fit you in.  Do either of those times work for you?”  Dean asked.

 

“The morning one.  I can bring my car in then.”

 

Dean wrote the appointment down.

 

“My name is Castiel, by the way.  You don’t have to call me Doctor Novak.”

 

Dean looked up, catching those bright blue eyes watching him.  The doctor was smiling softly, stirring up all of that embarrassing attraction from that day.

 

“That’s an interesting name.”  He commented as he wrote it down under the appointment time.

 

“I’m named after an angel.  The angel of Thursday, to be specific.  I happened to have been born on a Thursday.”

 

“That’s pretty cool.  Well, I’ve got you down for nine tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll be here.”  The man didn’t move though.  He looked around and seeing that the room was empty, save for the two of them, he leaned a little more over the counter and dropped his voice.

 

“Are you feeling back to yourself?  Everything healed alright?  I do hope you saw your primary physician as I recommended.”

 

Dean had to make a physical effort not to hide behind his hands because yeah, that was not something he wanted to talk about, or think about ever again.  They’d given him the plug back, in a bag marked for personal effects, and he’d dropped it in the nearest garbage can on his way out to the lobby.  He’d tried since then to forget that awful day.

 

“Uh, yeah.  I saw him the next day, actually.  A few days of discomfort and everything was back to normal again.”  He coughed and glanced nervously towards the garage but Benny and Garth were nowhere to be seen.  Castiel stood back again, a broad smile on his face.

 

“Good.  I worried after you left, that you might not consult your doctor.  I’m glad you’re healed and feeling better.”

 

Dean smiled weakly as he pulled out a business card and scribbled down the appointment time.  Part of him had hoped to never see this man again but part of him was dying to see him again.  It was confusing.  He passed the card across the counter, their fingers brushing as Castiel took it.  The man seemed to be scrutinizing the card.

 

“You’re the owner?”

 

Dean gave a brisk nod.  “Yep.”

 

“I am not sure if you’re aware of this or not, but a good number of the hospital staff get their vehicles worked on here.  One of the nurses in pediatrics recommended this place.  She says you’re the only place she’s ever been to that her car doesn’t run worse after she’d had work done on it, and that your prices are very reasonable.”

 

Dean preened a bit under the compliment.  They did have a five star rating on Yelp, after all.

 

“I believe in honesty and I only hire qualified, hardworking people.  I don’t want to scam customers because I want them to come back again for regular maintenance.”

 

“That is a relief.  I was using a place closer to my house but every time I take my car in there, it will run better for a few days before it’s suddenly in worse shape than before.  I need my car to run right.”  Castiel said.

 

“Who were you taking it to before?”  Dean asked.

 

“Crowley’s Motors.  Awful place.”  Castiel wrinkled his nose as he said the name of the place and Dean tried not to find that absolutely adorable.

 

“Fergus Crowley?  Yeah, he’s a scam artist.  I get a lot of business here once he has screwed people over enough.  I’m still trying to figure out how he’s still in business.”  Dean and Crowley were on sort of neutral terms.  Crowley wanted in his pants, and Dean wouldn’t give it up to him.  The thought that he might one day get Dean into his bed was really the only thing holding him back from being volatile and aggressive.

 

“Why do I sense there’s something more there?  It would seem he should have some resentment towards you for taking his business.” 

 

Dean shrugged.  “He’s got the hots for me.  About the only thing keeping him from really being a dick towards me.  It’s not like there’s much he could do.  One phone call and I could get his place shut down.  He has so many code violations it’s not funny.”

 

“Mmm.  Yes, well, he came on to me as well.  He’s an appalling little man.”  Castiel’s nose wrinkled again and this time Dean couldn’t resist laughing.

 

“He is.  Still lives with his mom too, though the way you’d hear him say it, _she_ lives with _him_.  I was never interested.”

 

Castiel was looking at him again with that penetrating gaze.  Dean wondered what on earth he was thinking.

 

“Well, I’ll return in the morning.  You have a lovely evening, Dean.” 

 

Dean watched the man walk out the door before letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.  He locked the door behind him and went back into the garage.

 

“We got another Crowley defect.”  He announced.

 

“How have we not put that guy out of business yet?”  Garth wondered.  He was under the hood of the Ford Dean had left to go set up the appointment for the doctor, finishing up the alternator replacement.

 

“He’s as crooked as the day is long, but he’s an excellent salesman.”  Benny slid out from under the Beamer and got to his feet.  “Should have stuck with used car sales.”

 

Dean snorted.  “Yeah, would make my life easier if he just sold the lemons and let us repair them.”

 

“So, we got another one to work on tomorrow?”  Benny asked.

 

“Yep.  I’ll do an evaluation in the morning and distribute the work accordingly.”  Dean replied.  Benny nodded.

 

“Sounds good, brother.  I’m done with this here one.  Is Victor coming in tomorrow?  Or Cole?”

 

“Both.”  Dean replied.  “And we’ll need them.  We’re now booked solid.”

 

“That’s the way I like it.”  Benny rubbed his hands together.  “I like keeping busy.  It means more money.”

 

Dean laughed.  “Shouldn’t I be saying that?  My shop and all.”

 

Benny grinned.  “I’m just voicing what you’re thinking.”

 

“Well, it’s closing time.  Clean up and head home.  I’ll see you both back here in the morning.”  Dean told them.  Garth got the last wire in place and went to start the car.  It started easily. 

 

“Purrs like a kitten.”  He had a big, goofy smile on his face.  “Now I’m going home to see what Bess made for dinner.  Goodnight, guys!”

 

With his men gone for the night, Dean took a few minutes to clean up shut off all the lights.  When he stepped out into the parking lot there was an old Lincoln parked beside his Impala.  He slowed as he walked to his car and noticed the man leaning against the other car.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“Uh, hey.  Did something happen to your car?”

 

The man actually looked nervous as he pushed off the car and started walking over to him.

 

“No, nothing more than what has been going on.  I was hoping to catch you before you left to talk about something else.”

 

“Please, I’ve talked as much as I ever want to again about that day.  It was the worst day of my life and I’d just like to forget about it.”  Dean held up a hand and shook his head.  “It was stupid and I never want to do something like that again.”

 

“What?  No, I don’t want to talk about that.  Like I said, mistakes happen.  I do hope you complained to the company though, that is not a safe device.  But that’s not on my mind, and never has been.”  Castiel took a tentative step closer.  “I was wondering if you might like to join me for dinner.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up.  Dinner?  The last thing he’d ever suspected was that the man was interested.  He must have been staring for a long time because a soft smile formed on Castiel’s face and he took another step closer.  Now he was close enough to touch, though Dean kept his grimy hands to himself.  He’d washed them but grease was hard to get out from under his nails, or from the creases in his fingers.  His intention was to go home and shower, at which point he intended to scrub his hands even more.

 

“Let me put it this way.  I found you attractive when you came in that day, something I rarely ever do with patients.  My first glimpse of you was while you were sleeping, and you were just so…angelic looking.  I thought you were beautiful.  I wondered about you after that day, but not about your accident.  I wondered if I’d ever get to see you again, or if the only thing you’d be able to see when you looked at me was…”  A small furor formed between the doctor’s eyes and he looked away.  “I don’t care about that.  I’ve dealt with so much worse.  Seeing you today, I realize you’re even more handsome when you’re not in excruciating pain, and I wasn’t sure before, but I thought perhaps you might be attracted to me as well.  So…I’m taking a chance here.  If you want to say no, I’ll completely understand, and I will still bring my car in.  It really does need to be worked on.”

 

Those blue eyes he’d spent the last month fantasizing about were looking at him again.  How embarrassing would it be to go to dinner with him?  Castiel was beautiful, and he was nice.  Frankly he’d be an idiot to say no.

 

“Yeah, ok, I’d like that.  On one condition.”

 

“Anything.”  Castiel replied eagerly.  Dean smiled softly.

 

“No talk about anal plugs.  Not a word.”

 

Castiel laughed happily and nodded.

 

“You have my word.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, they got their happy ending, and no, there are no plans to write more for this. Let's just pretend they live happily ever after. Ok?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story and got a good laugh out of it. I have another one now to get up on this site, so I'm off to go and put that one up too. 
> 
> Also, I didn't come up with the name for the story, my daughter did, and that led to another 5 minutes of me laughing hysterically.


End file.
